This study represents a continuation of previous work wherein laser-induced fluorsence spectroscopy has been used in the operating room to differentiate normal endovascular tissue sites from atheroma. A low-power Helium Cadmium (325 nm) laser was utilized for short exposures to obtain fluorescence spectra from exposed aorta and coronary tissue in 20 additional patients. Using advanced algorithms for atheroma detection the specificity and sensitivity for atheroma recognition was 100% and 91% respectively. We concluded that in vivo fluorescence spectroscopy of coronary arteries and aorta discriminates atheroma from normal tissue with high specificity and sensitivity and can be utilized for real-time guidance during laser angioplasty.